


Insecurities

by randomaestheticnerd



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomaestheticnerd/pseuds/randomaestheticnerd
Summary: After Minho's elimination, Felix is scared that he'll be next.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the crappy title. I had written this forever ago, and finally decided to post it on here just for fun.

Felix’s POV

The practice room was buzzing with nervous energy, and a thick layer of silence settled around all of us. I stepped out to head to the bathrooms, letting my mind wander as my feet moved my body slowly. The tension was elevated with Minho gone, and the adrenaline of our first busking event was starting to wear off.

Chan and Jisung had been debating about who was the better rapper, and Changbin occasionally threw his input into the mix. Woojin had almost been sleeping with arms tucked underneath his neck, and the others had been discussing different food options for a celebratory meal.

I walked through the hallway slowly, and my tired mind was having trouble with the task of finding the bathrooms, instead deciding to think about my performance. The image of my stumbling during the choreography kept repeating itself in my head, and I could only hope that I would be okay.

“...Felix...Korean skills...not great...” I could tell that it was some of the people that were assigned to judge our first live performance in public. The words stabbed and twisted my heart as I struggled to breathe. I already knew that my Korean skills were barely enough to speak full sentences, let alone sing full songs. I heard footsteps walking towards me, so I frantically wiped my eyes and hung my head so that my hair hid my face from view. It was only one of the stylists, so they didn't bother me too much. I tried to stop shaking as my feet came to a halt, but the evidence of my despair was still clearly visible as I leaned against the wall.

I was so scared that we’d have another elimination, and I couldn’t stand the possibility that it could be me. Tears started to slip out of my eyes and I didn’t bother wiping them away this time. The door swung open, and Changbin stepped out with a small smile. "Hey, me and the others were looking for y-" His words stopped mid sentence, and the grin he once had was gone. His expression was replaced with worry and confusion, and he let out a soft sigh. My eyes were puffy and swollen as I stared at the pristine floor, and tears continued to roll down my cheeks.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly. I could only shake my head briefly. His arms wrapped around my shoulders in a tight embrace, and the tears dripped down my cheeks as I let myself breakdown in front of him. “He- he said there might be another e-elimination Bin. What- what if it's me?” My voice was searching for any kind of hope, and I stared into his warm brown eyes.

“It’ll be okay," He started. "You have me and the others all rooting for you, and you can’t give up yet.” His hands gently wiped the tears off my face. I had to believe. "Even if something happens, you have us. Believe that we'll catch you when you fall." He gave me a smile, and I felt safe with him.

I wiped my tears and walked back into the practice studio, my eyes scanning the room as the others gave me encouraging words. I realized that even if the world came crashing down on me, I'd still have them.

I believed in _us._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this is so short, I had just written it forever ago and I didn't feel like adding more.
> 
> Tell me if you want more!


End file.
